A Night Under The Stars With You
by Demons of the arch angel
Summary: [God AU] Nezumi spends a Christmas with Shion, even though the irony of celebrating the birth of Christ when they're gods is not lost on them. (Secret Santa 2018)


**Whims/Anime here! Happy holidays from me! As a gift to all of you lovely Nezushi lovers, I present to you a short Christmas oneshot. It was originally written for the 2018 No. 6 Secret Santa event on tumblr (and twitter but I'm not there) done by no6secretsanta. It's also the first time I did anything for the God!Nezushi AU. Enjoy!**

**A Night Under the Snow With You**

Nezumi didn't like the world when it was Winter. The cold and darkness of the world when it was Winter, the season of Death, was a sharp contrast to his seasons of Life, Spring and Summer. Besides, Winter usually made _him_ stronger, the one he didn't like to see when he worked no matter how much he loved him.

Nezumi sneezed, using his weak magic to warm himself. It wasn't easy being the God of Life in the Winter. He was significantly weaker this time of the year, so weak that his flame of life was just able to warm him. Oh, he really didn't like Winter. He couldn't hate it, though. Not when it was his season. He shivered, "Where is he?"

The two of them had decided to meet tonight in order to be together in the morning for Christmas. They had their familiars and minor deities – Safu and Inukashi – do some of their work for tonight and making sure no other gods were around. While it wasn't a big secret that they had become a couple, it was annoying to be on dates – of sorts – and have it crashed by the meddling goddesses that wanted some gossip. Apparently their odd love story was a source of entertainment, something Nezumi hated. They'd backed off when Nezumi allowed Shion to kill the plants and flowers in their gardens, though.

"Hello there, Nezumi."

He looked up, seeing the familiar black wings and scythe first before looking the other in his empty eye sockets. He frowned, sneezing again, "Mind raising your temperature? I'm cold enough as it is, thanks to you."

The God of Death he loved stood over him. He was dressed in black robes that were too thin to provide any heat in this weather. His whole body was skeletal, similar to how humans depicted the Grim Reaper. He looked comfortable in Winter, unlike Nezumi. The God of Life, in his human form, was wearing his heaviest coat, a sweater underneath that and a shirt underneath his sweater. He wore his warmest pants and he was wearing the scarf the God of Death had given him.

"I apologize, Nezumi."

Nezumi smiled softly as the other God sat down next to him. He leaned closer as the God of Death shifted into his human form, his wings and scythe disappearing. His robes shifted into a black coat, black pants and a white dress shirt. The bones seemed to glow before human skin covered them. Nezumi looked away at the transformation, "You're also late. It's almost eleven thirty."

"I've been sending people to the afterlife all day." He answered, sounding exhausted.

"I know but you could've had your demoness do that. It's Christmas Eve, Shion."

Shion shook his head, his face no longer a skull. In his human form, Shion looked much more intimidating than in his God of Death form. With pale skin, white hair and sharp red eyes, Shion stuck out like a sore thumb in his human disguise. Nezumi couldn't say his human form didn't stick out, considering the looks some humans had been giving him.

"Christmas is the busiest time of the year. Influencing humans, spreading disease, making sure people die on their time, leading souls into the afterlife. . ."

"Trust me, it's just as hard keeping them alive, sometimes." Nezumi answered.

The two were silent, watching as the snow slowly fell to the ground. It was late and there were no humans and Gods around them tonight. Safu and Inukashi had done a good job in ensuring that they'd be able to enjoy a fun time by themselves. Shion smiled and leaned his head on Nezumi's shoulder. Nezumi coughed, caught off guard by the gesture.

"Are you still shy?" Shion laughed.

"Not at all." Nezumi mumbled.

Shion laughed at again, his pale cheeks turning pink. He looked alive when he was like that so Nezumi decided it was fine that he was laughing at his expense. He leaned on Shion's shoulder before he looked up, "I got you a present."

"Huh?" Shion blinked, "That's endearing and oddly humane."

"Are you saying you didn't get me anything?"

Shion smiled, "I decided to gift you my time."

Nezumi glared, pushing the God of Death off him while Shion laughed. Nezumi was just too cute for him. How had he managed to get the God of Life to fall for someone like him? Someone like Nezumi would not fit well with someone like him. Yet, somehow, this cute God loved him. He stood up as Nezumi started marching away, "I'm joking! Don't get upset."

"Oh, I'm not." Nezumi said, crouching down. Shion was about to ask what he was doing when the other turned and threw him a snowball. It hit Shion square in the face. Nezumi smirked, "It was just a distraction."

"You devious God." Shion gasped out.

Nezumi yelled as Shion grabbed a handful of snow. Shion chased Nezumi throughout the empty place, throwing snowballs at the nimble god who threw Shion some in retaliation. He was always so hard to catch. Whether it be in this game or in their other game, Nezumi was always hard to catch. No matter. Shion was patient and Nezumi was weaker in the Winter. He'd run out of energy soon.

Nezumi almost tripped and Shion pounced, tackling Nezumi. Nezumi yelled, attempting to throw snow at Shion while Shion dumped his gigantic snowball on the God of Life. Nezumi yelled more, buried under the snow, but Shion didn't stay long to hear it. He ran, knowing there'd be hell to pay now.

"You bastard, get back here!" Nezumi yelled, somehow mustering enough power to melt the ice near him. Oh no.

"I think I'm in trouble." Shion reflected as Nezumi got up. The God of Life had a dark glint in his eyes and that was never a good sign. The God of Death couldn't die but Shion felt that, at this moment, it was capable of happening. The God of Life was scarier and deadlier than him, after all.

"Shion!"

Shion screamed.

_**~~~It's You~~~**_

"I can't believe you led your rat familiars to attack me." Shion mumbled as Nezumi hummed, making them some hot chocolate in his human estate. Shion was still pouting, remembering being pinned down by the tiny rats that Nezumi had made his sacred animals. Being sacred animals, they were strong enough to pull him down and hold him there while Nezumi and some other rats piled snow on him. He'd been made into a snowman until Nezumi was pleased.

"I apologized, didn't I?" Nezumi asked, smelling the scent in the kitchen. It was heavenly. He smirked, imagining Shion's face as he asked, "Do you want another apology?"

Shion blushed, recalling Nezumi's kisses that had warmed him, despite his natural temperature. He'd also gained the smell of several flowers, the scent of life Nezumi possessed and had passed to him as he'd kissed him. Shion coughed, "I'm fine right now."

"You should be." Nezumi said, grabbing two mugs and pouring hot chocolate on them. He walked to the living room with the two mugs, giving one to Shion. Shion took it and Nezumi sat down on the couch next to him, smiling happily.

"You're so cute, did you know?" Shion said.

"Don't make me pour this over your head," Nezumi threatened, "It's hot."

"I'm serious." Shion replied, "I'm not as cute as you are, no matter what you say."

Nezumi rolled his eyes, drinking from his mug, "So did you really buy me a present?"

"It may have broken during the rat attack," Shion mumbled, looking into his coat. That piqued Nezumi's interest, the God looking horrified at the fact that he may have caused the destruction of his gift. Shion chuckled, "Don't be scared. It's not broken."

"Good." Nezumi muttered, "It's only a couple of minutes until Christmas."

"I'm still not sure why you are so adamant about celebrating Christmas, Nezumi. Christmas, and other holidays, are all centered in religions that call us pagan deities." Shion noted.

"It's fun celebrating Christmas because of the gifts. Obviously." Nezumi answered. Shion sighed. Nezumi's motivations were based on gifts. Not surprising. Nezumi liked a lot of human things, fascinated by books, movies and other miscellaneous things. For a God, Nezumi was certainly an easy one to please.

"How materialistic."

Nezumi let out a laugh, "Maybe but you decided to celebrate it with me. I didn't force you, and you wanted a present. So, what does that say about you? Aren't you the same as me?"

Shion sighed as Nezumi grinned. He turned to Nezumi's radio and turned it on. It was playing a slow song, a romantic song that seemed to fit their warm atmosphere. Shion and Nezumi looked at each other and set down their mugs. Nezumi extended his hand, "Dance with me?"

"I could never say no."

They stood, Shion leaning his head on Nezumi's shoulder. He was so warm, and he had a steady heartbeat. They began to dance to the music, swaying lightly. Shion smiled. It felt nice being with Nezumi, despite their opposing duties as gods. In this moment, in this white Christmas, things like that didn't matter. In this moment, everything was perfect.

"If only time could stop so we can always be here."

Nezumi tightened his grip on him, looking at Shion, "Shion, we have an eternity ahead of us. Time doesn't need to stop for us in order to be like this. We have all the time of the world."

"I know." Shion muttered, looking back at Nezumi, "But one day, you might stop wanting to be with the God of Death. I mean, I'm your opposite, Winter incarnate. One day, this love will disappear, won't it?"

"No. I swear it." Nezumi said, with so much resolution that Shion felt like he could believe it. Nezumi stopped dancing, "It's midnight."

"I-Is it?"

"Yeah. Merry Christmas."

Nezumi reached into his pocket, pulling out a small thing. It was a necklace with a palm-sized, tear-shaped sapphire. Shion marveled the beauty and simplicity as Nezumi spoke, "It has some of my magic in it. It will protect you from any harm and, if you need me, I'll come to you. If you need strength, it shall also provide you with power."

"A wonderful gift." Shion praised, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a dagger, holding it in front of him so Nezumi could see it. An ornate, silver dagger with a ruby in the hilt, it glinted as brightly as the moon and stars. Etched in the blade were protective and offensive symbols. It was beautiful.

"Ready to kill me?" Nezumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Shion chuckled, "It's your gift, not the object of your death."

"What do I need a dagger for? I don't kill people. That's your job."

Shion sighed, "I know. It's mostly for decoration but it offers a form of protection to you. It'll shield you from harm, kind of like your charm. If you cut yourself with the dagger, though, a legion of my army shall appear and protect you."

"That's oddly endearing but I'm not going to be in that sort of danger."

Shion shrugged, "A safety precaution. Just . . . keep it close."

Nezumi laughed, "Thank you, Shion. I love it."

The two exchanged gifts, Nezumi placing the dagger inside his coat while Shion wore his necklace. The two smiled, leaning close and swaying comfortably to the sound of the music. Shion looked at Nezumi, "Merry Christmas. It's not a bad holiday."

"Merry Christmas."

The two shared a kiss, a soft, chaste kiss that told the other how much they cared for each other. They separated, Shion blushing slightly. It was a good look on him, Nezumi decided. Shion smiled, the expression Nezumi loved, chuckling, "I love you, Nezumi."

"I love you, Shion."

Christmas was a strange holiday where everything seemed magical. Not the magic that came from their powers as gods. It was another form of magic, the magic that seemed to make time slow down. Yes, Christmas wasn't a time for them as the gods of life and death, but it was a day that made them forget about their responsibilities and spend time together.

Maybe Winter, Nezumi decided, wasn't that bad after all.

_**You're the right time at the right moment**_

**This was my 2018 Secret Santa gift for Saizensenazarashi (tumblr handle). **

**My original notes for this was: [I hope you enjoyed your present, based on an AU I've had in my head for a while. I tried to write fluff, but I am not good at cute stuff. Shion and Nezumi take the best out of me, though, so there is some romance. The song they dance to is the song "It's You" by Henry because that's my NezuShi song. Have a Merry Christmas!]**


End file.
